Solve the equation. $1.25 =0.75+r$ $r=$
Explanation: Let's subtract to get $r$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}1.25 &=0.75+r \\ \\ 1.25 {-0.75}&= 0.75+r{-0.75}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{\text{subtract }0.75} \text{ to get } r \text{ by itself }\\ \\ 1.25 {-0.75}&= \cancel{0.75}+r{-}\cancel{{0.75}} \\\\ 1.25 {-0.75} &= r\end{aligned}$ The answer: $r={0.5}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} 1.25 &=0.75+r\\\\ 1.25&\stackrel{?}{=} 0.75+{0.5} \\\\ 1.25 &= 1.25~~~~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$